How do you like me now?
by Jimena
Summary: Suddenly his lips were crushed on hers and they were kissing. “Malfoy... what are you doing?” Hermione asked. “You bloody well know” Draco said. OneShot Dramione.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and all of it's characters, I would be J.K Rowling.. which I'm obviously not.

It was 3:00 am when Hermione Granger woke up. She looked at her clock. "three o' clock.. oh damn!" She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to drink some water, when something came up in her mind. She forgot her books in potions class! "stupid, stupid STUPID!!" she said while putting on some clothes.

She ran out the door and rushed to the dungeons. When she almost reached the door of the potions class she heard voices and stopped. "great." Hermione thought. She looked around but she saw no-one so she walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob to open it, when someone on the other side already opened it quickly.

She stood there frozen for a few seconds, looking in the grey/blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"_Shit!" _She thought. She hated Malfoy and he knew it. "I.. ermm" Hermione managed to say but didn't got a chance to say anything else because a black haired girl stepped out of the room. "You were amazing Draco, see you next time!" she said and smiled at Hermione as she left Draco and her alone.

Hermione looked at Draco again and tried to say something, but nothing came out.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "I forgot my books, this morning and I came to get them." She looked over Draco's shoulder to search the room if her books were there.

Draco stepped back so Hermione could pass the doorpost. She walked to the table who held her books, grabbed them and turned around. Facing Draco again.

His face was only a few inches away and she could feel the heat of his breath in her face.

She looked away and passed Draco. When she walked a few feet, Draco's hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Granger put away your books." He ordered. At first Hermione did nothing. She was still shocked of the fact that Draco grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Granger, I said, put away your books."

Hermione awoke out of her daze and placed her books on the first table she saw. She faced Draco again. He moved closed to her and she could hear him breath very clearly now.

Suddenly his lips were crushed on hers and they were kissing.

"Malfoy... what are you doing?" she managed to say between the kisses.

"You bloody well know" he said.

"Yeah, I know but why, are you kissing me?" Hermione asked

Draco didn't say anything and continued kissing her.

Hermione tried again. "Draco, why are you.. ohh god!!" Hemione said as Draco was kissing her jaw and neck.

Hermione tried one more time "Draco" she said but she gave up.

Draco was kissing her collar-bone now and at the same time unbuttoning her shirt.

"You know, you look pretty sexy in pyjama pants, not matching shirt and all messed up."

Hermione laughed.

Hermione's shirt was off now. _"damn she looks pretty."_ Draco thought when he saw her almost bare upperbody.

Hermione moved closed to Draco so she could feel his erection in her stomach.

Hermione gasped when she felt Draco's hand slid over her breast to her shoulders to move down the straps of her bra.

When her bra was removed Draco started kissing and sucking her breasts. Hermione moaned at the feeling.

Draco stopped and started kissing her on the mouth again. Hermione pulled back and started to unbuckle his belt and put down his pants. Draco did the same with Hermione's jeans.

They were now completely naked, except Draco's boxers and Hermione's panties.

They started kissing again and slowly removed their underwear.

Draco moved his hips closer to Hermione's. He almost reached her opening when he asked

"You do want me to do this don't you?" Hermione mumbled something that sounded like "Yes" so Draco continued.

Draco slowly moved into Hermione's opening.

Hemione gasped.

Draco started to move a little faster making Hermione moan and screem: "Draco!"

Draco moved faster and faster in Hermione. He could feel his orgasm coming and so did Hermione.

Draco moved forward one more time making Hermione scream "Draco"

and Draco "Hermione".

Draco moved out and kissed Hermione's breasts again, then moving up and kissed her on the mouth, asking for permission for his tongue to get in and Hermione let him and he kissed her hard.

He pulled away and said: " How do you like me now, Granger? "

**The end.**

**A/N**For the ones who don't get the "how do you like me now" thing. Hermione hated Draco and Draco knew that, so that's why he asked that. It's my first story so I would like to know what you guys think of it. Review please!!


End file.
